I never forget you Daddy
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid- saison 2. Un an après la mort de son père, Scully panse toujours ses blessures. Evidemment, Mulder va l'y aider.


I never forget you, Daddy.

Sommaire : Mid- saison 2. Un an après la mort de son père, Scully panse toujours ses blessures. Evidemment, Mulder va l'y aider.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle allait carrément mal.

Un an. Ca faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'Achab était… parti.

Elle se mordilla nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue pour se contenir émotionnellement mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la meilleure des collègues ni la plus agréable des partenaires ces derniers temps mais, malgré le petit pincement de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait pour Mulder, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter.

Elle remarqua néanmoins que son comportement avait plus ou moins alerté Mulder.

Il n'avait pas frappé, c'était juste servi de ses clés pour pénétrer dans ce qui était, pour ce soir au moins, son antre des souvenirs.

Tout ceci lui donnait des frissons, ça avait une connotation légèrement lugubre.

Ce qui le frappa lui, à peine entré, c'est la silhouette quasi-immobile de Scully sur le sofa, et la bouteille et le verre plein qu'elle n'avait à priori pas encore touché.

-Scully ?

-Hum ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, à peine si elle avait conscience qu'il était présent. Il réessaya.

-Scully ?

Elle tourna alors vers lui un regard qui le figea deux secondes sur place. Il était triste, et plus profondément on pouvait y lire colère et blessure se batailler l'attention.

-Ca fait un an… une année entière depuis…..

En un instant Mulder fut agenouillé en face d'elle et avança une main amie.

-Je sais Scully.

Ne tenant plus de la voir ainsi souffrir et souhaitant lui apporter son aide, il l'engouffra dans ses bras qu'il espérait réconfortant. Elle se laissa consoler, fait qu'il trouva rassurant.

Les minutes de silences passèrent et la respiration de Scully redevint normal, mais elle se refusait à quitter le cocon protecteur que Mulder avait mit en place. Elle tourna la tête vers la bouteille de Bourbon et le verre intact et eut un rire sans joie.

-C'était sa marque préférée. Je lui avais acheté en avance pour son anniversaire.

Il l'écoutait parler tout en continuant de la bercer et de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

-Il ne l'aura finalement jamais gouté.

Il stoppa de son pouce le fin sillon qu'une larme était en train de tracer.

-Chut Scully….

Elle sourit doucement.

-Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une très bonne année.

-J'en suis sur.

Elle gesticula et se défit de son emprise, puis se dirigea vers la chaine stéréo et mit un cd.

-Cette chanson est passée lors de ses funérailles. C'était sa chanson préférée tu sais.

Il se leva à son tour, lui prit la main et l'emmena à lui.

-C'est une très belle chanson.

Elle hocha la tête contre lui et il resserra son étreinte. Ils continuèrent de danser pendant de longues minutes, permettant à Scully de se plonger dans ses souvenirs, de commémorer son père parti plus tôt que prévu.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, un peu. Je suis fatiguée mais….

-Alors tu vas au lit.

-Mais….

Elle ne put protester plus qu'elle se trouvait déjà au pied de son lit.

-Essaie de dormir.

-Oui.

-Je suis dans le salon Scully, si tu as besoin de moi.

Timidement elle lui sourit.

-Merci.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sorti.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui il l'entendit murmurer « Tu me manques. Je t'aime Papa. »

Arrivé dans le salon ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la bouteille qu'il ramassa, ainsi que le verre, et les rapporta dans la cuisine. Rangeant la bouteille à sa place, il huma distraitement le contenu du verre avant de secouer la tête et de le jeter dans l'évier.

Il revint dans le salon et alluma la télé mais avant de se mettre devant pour la nuit il alla jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Scully, qu'il trouva endormie.

Souriant, il repartit tranquillement.


End file.
